


Handling The Situation

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Hiccup Whump, Manhandling, Race To The Edge, Whump, Whumptober 2020, rtte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Whumptober Day 3. Set during RttE. Krogan has captured Hiccup and wants to trade him for the Dragon-eye lenses.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949440
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Handling The Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whumptober prompt "manhandled", "forced to their knees", and "held at gunpoint".
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

Sleipnir Island is quickly becoming their least favorite island in the entire Barbaric Archipelago and beyond. Not only is this where Hiccup had been taken when Viggo had placed that bounty on his head, but it's now also where Krogan has taken him to exchange his life for the dragon eye lenses. He must've thought it would make for quite the poetic location.

He captured Hiccup and Toothless, send word to the Dragon Riders to meet him and his Flyers on that island with all the lenses in their possession or risk having their leader's head sent to them instead.

So naturally, the Dragon Riders came.

Told to meet with him on a cliff without their dragons, Astrid stands in the front of the group holding a bag containing what they were told to bring. Their dragons are circling above them, meanwhile, the Singetails are much closer.

"You've brought me the lenses?" Krogan smugly asks, believing himself to hold all the cards in this scenario. He thinks he's done what Viggo has failed to do. He's even brought a chair to sit on as he waits for the Riders. He's one with an apparent sense of drama it seems.

"Where's Hiccup?" But instead of answering his question, Astrid asks one of hers.

"Safe and sound with us, he's been having a great time. We take good care of our guests, you know." Krogan says that as if he's a proud host gloating about his hospitality. He wants to toy with them. Not so surprising considering that's what every single one of their foes like to do. It's become a cliche at this point and not in an enjoyable way.

"Where's Hiccup, Krogan? You won't get these lenses until we get him first." She responds, holding the bag securely to herself. No one is prying this one from her hands. They would have to kill him first.

"That isn't how this is going to work." He disagrees and stands up from his comfortable seat. He approaches and stands more than arm's length away from Astrid, who clutches the bag tighter. The other Riders tense up. They're all unarmed, as per Krogan's wish.

"Here is how this is going to work. You give me the lenses and then we'll give you your friends back." He tells her as if that is in any way fair.

"You're showing us Hiccup." She demands of him. She isn't going to hand these lenses over without the reassurance that their leader is still alive.

"And he better be okay!" Snotlout interjects, shouting.

"Or what?" Krogan asks in that same smug tone he's been using the entire duration of this already overly long encounter.

Snotlout grows silent with a scowl. He can't do anything without risking Hiccup and Toothless' lives and their foe knows this. He knows that he knows this. That just makes the lead Flyer's unoriginal comeback all the more infuriating.

"Bring him." But he concedes and the crowd of Hunters and Flyers briefly breaks apart for Hiccup to be dragged over and pushed to the front by two of them. He stumbles, falling to the ground on his knees.

"Hiccup!" It's not just Astrid who calls his name, all the Riders do.

"I'm-I'm okay. I'm okay, guys." He reassures them as he recovers and comes to sit on his knees. And perhaps he does look better than they feared he would look like. Though, he still looks worse for wear.

There are remnants of dried blood on his face he couldn't properly wipe away, some darker red spots on his tunic from the bloody nose he's had at some point, a black eye, and he's holding his side.

Obviously hurt, but thankfully not as hurt as he could've been with Krogan as his captor. The man once nearly tortured a juvenile dragon to death. If he could do that to a dragon that is still a child, they feared he wouldn't hold back with Hiccup.

They'll check out his side when they're back on the Edge.

An archer steps forward and trains its aim on Hiccup just in case they are a little too comforted by the knowledge that their friend turns out to be okay.

They can all see the Riders tensing up. And the circling dragons above them, too, nearly break their pattern. Just because they're high above the island doesn't mean they aren't keeping an eye on what's happening.

"Now, the lenses." Krogan faces the Riders again, expecting them to hand them over.

"Guys-" Hiccup attempts to get up, grimacing as he struggles to his feet only for a Hunter to grab him by his shoulder and his hair to force him back down to his knees again.

Astrid's fists clench at the rough treatment, a sentiment she surely shares with the other Riders.

"What a dick." She hears Tuffnut mutter to his sister, not wanting to be heard, but still unable to help that comment. Ruff gives him a subtle nod.

"Guys, we can't give them the lenses!" Despite the way he's being handled, Hiccup still tries to talk to them. He doesn't want them to hand them over. They don't know what the Flyers and Hunters want to use the Dragon-eye for. For all they know, letting their enemies use all the lenses could have disastrous results.

"Ey, shut it!" Someone behind him warns him.

"Who knows what they'll do with them?" Hiccup is grabbed by the back of his neck by a Hunter, the grip on him bruising.

"We told you to shut it!" The Hunter growls at him before letting go, pushing him down for extra measure.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Hiccup refrains from glaring at his handler. That would just make his predicament worse for him.

"The lenses, little girl," Krogan speaks to Astrid tauntingly in a sing-songy voice, feeling like he's already won and simply reveling in it. This situation is nothing but fun for him.

She grits her teeth at the condescension. She looks down at the bag in her hands, at the lenses she did bring just in case they didn't get to see Hiccup before they wanted to check the bag for them.

"Astrid-"

Astrid gives Hiccup a stern look, one that is supposed to tell him "just trust us". He doesn't say anything again, so she takes this as him understanding what she's trying to tell him.

Their dragons circling above is a distraction, a little something to reassure the opposition that only the Dragon Riders are here with them on this island when they're not.

"I'm waiting," Krogan speaks again. Astrid scans her surroundings, seemingly looking for something.

With slow, too slow movements, she removes the strap from her shoulder to hand the bag over to Krogan, who stares at her with malicious glee.

Just before he can receive it, however, chaos breaks loose.

A Night Fury they thought had been securely locked away pounces into the crowd with teeth and claws bared, jumping clean over the heads of the enemy. With the smack of his tail, Toothless sends Krogan flying, and with a roar, he smacks the archer away from Hiccup.

But his arrow still flies and embeds itself into Hiccup's side, much lower than where it had been aimed.

"Agh!"

The other Dragons take this as their cue to come rain fire, too. They dive down, reaching them in seconds to reunite with their Riders. Meanwhile, a second Gronckle, this time a green one, a Triple Stryke, and a Razorwhip join the fray. Two of them are ridden by fellow dragon riders.

Dagur and Heather are there to help. Dagur lets out a battle cry and Heather leaps off her dragon and into the fray, her double-headed axe prepared.

"Guys, now's our chance!" Taking the lenses back, Astrid orders the other Riders to join up with their dragon counterparts. She would've liked to punch Krogan in the face herself, but seeing Toothless send him flying was satisfying as well. He barely even had the time to cry out.

Most of the Riders join up with their Dragons while Astrid and Fishlegs hurry towards Hiccup, who is currently holding the site of his arrow wound. Toothless stands above him, roaring at anybody who comes close and shooting at anybody who doesn't listen to his warnings.

"Toothless!" Upon hearing Astrid call his name, he steps aside to let the two humans near Hiccup.

The enemy is either scrambling for the safety of the ships or trying to fight the Dragon Riders and the Berserkers all around them while some of the Singetails finally see a way to escape. Astrid's and Fishlegs' focus is on their leader.

"Hiccup, are you-" Astrid kneels in front of him while Fishlegs takes up space next to him for support.

"I'm still fine." He tells them, breathing through the aching of his ribs and his side.

"I don't think it went too deep." Fishlegs examines the site briefly. There is very little he can see because of Hiccup's armor, but he wants to agree with his statement that he's still fine. That armor, though it will never stop an arrow, is thick. So it might've slowed it down, at least. The shaft sticking out of him is quite long.

"Than we'll worry about it later. Right now we need to get you out of here. You and Toothless leave ahead of us, we'll be right behind you." Astrid decides, to which he nods in agreement. His life isn't in immediate danger and they'll just have to assume his condition will remain stable enough until they can leave this island.

They snap most of the shaft off. It takes some struggling to get in the saddle because of his injured ribs, but with Fishlegs' help, he manages to get on.

Meanwhile, Astrid and Stormfly reunite and take to the sky to provide cover fire while Meatlug comes for her human so they can do the same.

Taking off felt like all kinds of unpleasant for Hiccup, but he's glad to get out of there. He doesn't wish to leave his Dragon Riders and allies behind, but being out of Krogan's clutches feels too good not to enjoy.

Toothless rumbles his concern when he hears Hiccup let out a pained moan, but he reassures him that he's just fine with a smile and a scratch. They rise higher in the sky and once they're unreachable by arrows and ballistas, the rest follow to make their way home.

* * *

Hours later they're back on Dragon's Edge. While the majority is having a well-deserved lengthy late-night dinner to recuperate their strengths, Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid are in the hut of the former two.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Astrid asks for a second time as she ascends the stairs to his loft.

Hiccup sits on his bed, upper body bare except for the bandage around his middle. The arrow didn't go too deep after all.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tired and getting kinda hungry, but I'm fine." He replies. Toothless' head is on his lap, which he's scratching and stroking till his heart's content. He missed that dearly while in captivity.

"Only kinda hungry? You were missing for longer than a day, you didn't even get to have dinner last night." Astrid asks, always surprised by how little appetite he has.

Hiccup shrugs amusingly, which he immediately regrets as his ribs protest. They're just a few bruised ribs, nothing broken, thankfully. Though, they do still hurt immensely.

Astrid smiles sympathetically.

"You want me to bring you and Toothless something to eat?" She offers, to which the dragon swiftly answers with a yes in his way.

"I think that's a yes from both of us, we're kinda tired, too." Hiccup adds to his Bud's answer. Not surprising, considering the day they've had.

"Okay, I'll bring you two something in a couple of minutes. In the meantime," Astrid approaches and places a peck on her betrothed's lips.

"Now rest. You're going to need it and not just because of your injuries." She tells him while hovering over him. She pulls away and descends the stairs.

It's been a long day, but Hiccup will be okay and that is what matters.


End file.
